Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins
Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins is the twentieth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes #Holden Caulfield Coins #How Jon and Ego Met #The Bet #Poop #Ball Zone Game information Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (スーパーマリオランド2 6つの金貨 Sūpā Mario Rando Tsū Muttsu no Kinka) is a platforming video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy. It was released in Japan on October 21, 1992, in North America on November 2, 1992, and in Europe on January 28, 1993. Super Mario Land 2 was created by director Hiroji Kiyotake rather than Mario series creator Shigeru Miyamoto. In Super Mario Land 2, the player assumes the role of the protagonist Mario, whose main objective is to reclaim his castle, stolen by the antagonist Wario. However, the magical seal that Wario placed on the castle entrance can only be undone by collecting the six Golden Coins, which are guarded by Wario's henchmen in various locales of Mario Land. Mario's quest thus revolves around retrieving each of the golden coins in order to regain access to his castle and defeat Wario. Super Mario Land 2 is notable for its debut of Wario, who later became the protagonist of the spin-off Wario series starting with the game's sequel, Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. At 4 megabits, it was one of the largest games on the Game Boy at the time of its release and eight times larger than its predecessor's capacity. The objective of Super Mario Land 2 is to reach the end of each level, defeating or avoiding enemies while doing so. The game retains several enemies from the Mario series, such as the Goomba and the Koopa, and also introduces several new enemies. Enemies can usually be defeated by jumping on their head, but also may need to be defeated in different ways, such as a fireball. Other famous mechanics include Warp Pipes, which allow the player to enter hidden areas or find shortcuts, coins, and ? Blocks, which hide coins and items. Unlike in previous Mario games, coins are not used to get lives; instead, they are used to play games in a special area that awards lives and other power-ups. To gain lives, instead, the player must find hearts like they did in the original. After killing 100 enemies, a star comes flying down which provides a short period of invincibility. The star can also be found at other places in the game. While being invincible, the 5th and each subsequent enemy killed will provide one life. While its predecessor was similar to the original Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Land 2 has more in common with Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World: there is an overworld map, the player is no longer restricted to moving right in a level, and any level (except for the introductory stage and "boss" levels) can be replayed. At the end of a level, there is a door that must be touched to clear a level. In addition, there is also a bell above the door which, if touched, activates a mini-game where the player can try to get either a power-up or 1-ups. There are 32 levels in total, based in several different themed zones. There are some secret levels that can only be accessed by finding alternative exits found in regular levels. Once the player clears or loses a life in these secret levels, he or she is returned to the level where the secret exit was found. Each zone has its own boss, which must be defeated to get one of the 6 Coins. If the player loses all of Mario's lives, all of the 6 Coins are returned to the bosses, which must be defeated again to retrieve the coins. From the beginning of the game, the player may choose to complete the zones in any order. Super Mario Land 2 features three returning power-ups—the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Starman. The Super Mushroom increases Mario's size, the Fire Flower gives him the ability to shoot fireballs, and the Starman makes Mario invincible to anything besides pits. Both the Super Mushroom and the Fire Flower also allow Mario to do a spin jump like in Super Mario World. Due to the grayscale palette, Fire Mario is differentiated from Super Mario by having a feather in his cap, a feature not seen in any other Mario series game. Also unique to Super Mario Land 2 is the Magic Carrot power-up, which turns Mario into Bunny Mario. Bunny Mario can jump higher, jump repeatedly by holding down the jump button, and descend slowly using his ears (Interestingly, this shows a similarity to the "Super Leaf" power-up in Super Mario Bros. 3). Like Super Mario World, instead of going through a series of stages through each world, the player navigates a large overworld map that contains an additional map for each world with its own series of stages followed by a boss. However, the six worlds can be played in any order unlike in most Mario games that feature overworld maps. The game also saves the player's progress after beating a stage, though this is the first Mario game released to a portable console to have a save feature. Category:Super Mario Land 2 Category:GB Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games